Electromagnetic radiation in the X-ray wavelengths (“X-ray energy”) is relatively energetic and can be useful in a variety of applications where penetration of materials is desired, including the generation of images of bones and other materials in a human body. The ability to detect X-ray energy requires relatively specialized photo-detectors, and such specialized photo-detectors render X-ray energy detection relatively expensive, and consequently impractical in a number of applications for which X-ray energy may otherwise be useful. Image sensors capable of detecting electromagnetic radiation in the visible to near-infrared (VNIR) bands, on the other hand, are relatively inexpensive. Accordingly, the ability to depict X-ray energy in the VNIR bands would allow the use of lower-cost sensors, and facilitate the use of X-ray energy in relatively low-cost applications.